


Mitten Memories

by posm_24 (posm24)



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, frida + kaisa are only mentioned, hilda is kinda oblivious, johanna has anxiety, wlw mother daughter bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posm24/pseuds/posm_24
Summary: Posted on tumblr as @/swaggyotterz24Johanna and Hilda have a chat about crushes.
Relationships: Frida/Hilda (Hilda), Johanna | Hilda's Mum/The Librarian (Hilda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Mitten Memories

**Author's Note:**

> kudos + comments always appreciated! i've been working on this continuously for like 3 days ajrbrhshdg and 1 of them was taken writing the description

The smoke from the freshly brewed peppermint tea basked the room in a perfectly winter smell. Johanna took in a refreshed deep breath, leaning over the kitchen counter to gently sip from her favorite orange mug.

She proudly admired the new Christmas decorations Hilda and her put up together. (It was mostly Johanna to be honest, Hilda mostly watched. She couldn't blame her really, they were gorgeous!) It was a surprise how many decorations they'd kept over the years, and she was disappointed to take them down again so soon. The month flew by too quickly.

As she began to lose herself in her thoughts, the familiar sound of the door opening brought her attention back. Hilda coming home was one of the highlights of her days, really.

"Hey Hilda, how was school?" she asked with a twinge of excitement, finishing the last of her tea.

Hilda had dropped her bag and fell to the ground to pet Twig before answering. "It was fine, Mum."

The look on her face didn't exactly read fine to Johanna. The lack of pep in her voice was one thing, but there was also so many worries on her little face, all tensed together in her furrowed brows. Deep in worrying thought, she recognized from herself. 

The girl gave a small smile towards the deerfox before slumping on the couch, arms crossed and sighing. He soon hopped on the arm of the sofa to join her. 

Sensing something wrong, she set the mug aside and sat close to her. Immediately, Hilda flopped onto her lap. It'd be adorable if she weren't so concerned. She soon let her instincts take over, and her hand combed through the locks of soft blue hair. "Did something happen today?"

Hilda nodded, and she continued. "I'm just here to make sure you're alright. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." 

"No, no, I do," she responded quickly. She took in a deep breath as if to collect her thoughts. "It's just Frida," she said with a sigh.

Johanna tensed slightly. (She just wanted one stress free day, damnit.) Her thinking spiraled as the beat of silence seemed to carry on for eternity. Did she have a falling out with her friends? Was Frida ignoring her again? Was it something with magic or dangerous? Or both? But she quietly listened on to try and quell her fears, hoping that this was anything else, still combing her hair to soothe both Hilda and herself. 

"I dunno how to really describe it. She's just been making me... feel weird, I guess? Like when I'm around her I start getting all nervous and red. She was holding my hand earlier and my heart felt like it was gonna burst. I wanna be around her, even more so recently, but with the way I'm feeling about it... Even just talking about it makes me feel all squirmy."

Her anxious thoughts settled quickly after hearing this little ramble. She smiled so hard it burst out into a laugh. She attempted to hide it in her hand, trying to be as serious as possible for her distressed daughter. 

"Hilda darling, I think you just have a crush on her." 

Hilda perked up immediately after hearing this, rising from her lap to actually look at her. 

"I do?"

"It sounds like it, at least."

"Oh jeez, I do," Hilda whispered, eyes widening in realization. 

It seemed storybook, even. A quirky outspoken girl with a crush on Little Miss Perfect. Johanna had sworn she'd seen some terrible romcom just like that in her teenage years. Or maybe it was the other way around? 

"I can't believe I just spilled my first crush to my Mum and I didn't even realize!" She groaned in embarrassment, dragging her hand across her face. 

"Don't worry about it, I think it's cute, actually," she tried to reason, stifling another chuckle, but she knew Hilda wouldn't believe her.

"Of course you'd think that!" She pointed directly at her mother before bursting into a fit of giggles along with her. 

They embraced for a little while afterward.

"But you know I'll always love you, right?"

"Yeah right, Mum, of course. I love you too," she said dismissively.

Memories soaked her voice in emotion and made the words almost choke at her throat. "I'm serious, Hilda. I just want you to know that, okay? Thanks for telling me all this. It really means a lot to me." Then, she pulled out of the hug temporarily, voice dropping, "And if that Frida girl breaks your heart, tell me immediately."

Hilda let out a breathy laugh and returned to snuggle closer. "Yeah, yeah, I will. Thanks, Mum."

Holding the other just a bit tighter, they resigned to just cuddling on the couch for the rest of the day, with the deerfox joining them soon after. 

Bonus scene:

"So, how did you know?"

"Well, in high school, I had this really pretty, kind, and smart best friend with wicked purple hair who I just had the biggest crush on." She emphasized the phrase be spreading her hands out in front of her heart. "Her name was Kaisa, and I-"

"Wait, that's the librarian's name! You could meet her again, right now. Let's just go already!" She was almost halfway out the front door.

"Hilda, wait, don't I have to look presentable or something?" 

"Just be yourself, Mum. She probably really misses you."

Johanna chuckled lightly. She probably did. Remembering those dumb summer and school days she'd spent with Kaisa, she reached for her car keys, and set off towards the library.

**Author's Note:**

> so there's this new hyperfixation- 
> 
> anyways so hilda the series is an interesting narrative on mother/daughter relationships, and with all the drama these two had in season 2, i just felt this fic was light-hearted and appropriate. i just really like this show and wanted to write for it. it's been a long ass time but i'm kinda proud of this actually <3


End file.
